


Closer

by Kono_Rohan_Da



Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Extreme Weather, Graphic Description, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kono_Rohan_Da/pseuds/Kono_Rohan_Da
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Rohan's Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948426
Kudos: 66





	Closer

Sakusa Kiyoomi isn’t one to worry, not at all. But it  _ is  _ a cause for worry when an hour ago Atsumu invited himself into his house, decided that he’d get food for them (since Sakusa refused to eat anything made by his hands), and not even twenty minutes after he left a  _ blizzard  _ started. Even though Osaka is in the northernmost island of Japan, just like any other major city, it does snow but doesn’t get a lot of it. 

  


And the chances of a  _ blizzard _ , at this moment…. The years have forced him to become at least acquainted, if not befriended, with the rest of the team. Sakusa feels his heart thumping when a quick look at his phone confirms another minute has passed. There’s still a cell phone signal but trying to contact the stubborn setter only gift him with a request to leave a voice message. 

  


Some part of him is scared. Actually, not just a small part, but a large part. Atsumu...there’s something between them that he can use to pull the other man closer. There’s an opening, an invitation, a tentative dance between the two, neither of them willing to take the first step. Atsumu put down Sakusa down as his emergency contact at the local hospitals and once the thought comes in his head, Sakusa sits in front of his phone intently, wondering if the next call he gets is going to be from the hospital, telling him that the man who might as well be his best friend in this part of the country will no longer be able to fulfill that role. 

  


His phone rings an hour and a half later. It’s a number he doesn’t recognize but he immediately picks it up anyway. 

  


“Sakusa Kiyoomi” he rushes. “Who is it?”

  


“Sakusa-san, we regret to inform you that-”

  


“He’s dead” Sakusa finishes for them. There’s silence. 

  


“I’m sorry, sir, but Miya-san’s contact information has you down as his emergency contact. He is in critical condition and we require consent for one of the procedures-”

  


“Do it” Sakusa commands “And which hospital?” 

  


“Osaka University Hospital.”

  


Sakusa rushes outside after calling a taxi, holding his own in the flurry of white until the car comes. The taxi driver had refused, at first, but Sakusa promised a hefty sum of money. He’s quick to reach the hospital. He waits the hours it takes to see Atsumu, and when he does-

  


Atsumu’s body is so pale. There’s a stitched up cut on his head, some of his hair shaved off. There’s a dark bruise on the same side of his face, a cast on his nose stuffed with blood-stained tissue. His mouth has an oxygen mask over it, body shirtless with more bruises there and strange spots of red on his arms. His left hand is heavily wrapped in bandages. 

  


Sakusa stares at him for a little bit longer. He takes a step back…

  
And then a step forward, sitting himself down at the dirty chair without bothering to clean it, keeping his eyes on Atsumu. He prays, for once, that Atsumu will wake up. 


End file.
